Hospital
by intensewhatever
Summary: Blaine gets a call during Warbler practice from his boyfriend, Kurt, saying that he's in trouble. He rushes to Lima to be with Kurt where he runs into New Directions. The thing is, they won't let him see Kurt since they have no idea who he is. Oneshot :


**A/N: Another cute little oneshot I just thought up. Enjoy! :)**

***G*L*E*E***

The day had started out normal enough. He woke up at 6:30 as usual, went to class, and then met up with Wes and David outside the History room to walk over to Warbler rehearsal. But as he entered the choir room to the chorus of greetings from his friends, his day took a turn for the bad.

"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry started blaring from Blaine's pocket and he quickly rushed to fish it out, knowing who it was. There were snickers and hoots from his teammates as he blushed, but he ignored them in favor of answering his phone.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, unable to keep the smile from his face. But that smile was immediately wiped off when he heard Kurt on the other end.

"Blaine!" he was crying, breathing harshly, running.

"Kurt!" the Warblers were silent now, sensing something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine, I love you. Please! I don't know what I did but they're so mad!"

There was a loud crash and Blaine heard the phone clatter to the floor. He could hear the muffled "hey, fag!" and then the line went dead. Blaine's blood went cold and he didn't even think about it as he snapped his phone shut and high tailed it out the door screaming an, "I have to go!"

The Warblers looked at each other, not sure what to do, but Wes and David were already out of their seats, sprinting after their soloist.

"Blaine!" They reached him just as he was getting to his car.

"I can't right now, guys! Kurt's in trouble and I have to help him!"

"Blaine! Stop!" Wes said as they drew closer, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You're in no condition to drive and in no condition to be by yourself. We're coming with you. Give me your keys. "

Blaine didn't have time to think about it. He didn't care who was driving as long as they stepped on it. He handed Wes the keys and jumped into the back seat. David and Wes knew better than to dawdle and jumped in also, David sitting next to Blaine to try to keep him calm.

Wes pulled out of the parking lot as swiftly as he could, none of them bothering with seatbelts until they had stopped at the first red light. He was easily going a good 5-10 mph above the speed limit but he really couldn't bring himself to care. Something was wrong with Kurt. If something bad happened to Kurt, Blaine would be a wreck for G-d only knew how long. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain. And Wes liked Kurt, too. Not as much as Blaine (though he doubted anyone liked Kurt as much as Blaine) but Kurt was awesome and he couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.

David's thoughts were much the same as he kept a firm hand on Blaine's leg to both remind him that he wasn't alone and to stop him from fidgeting.

Blaine's thoughts were a little different. Kurt. His loving, amazing, spectacular boyfriend of almost nine months, Kurt, was in trouble. Something was wrong and he wasn't there and WHY WOULDN'T THE CAR JUST GO FASTER, DAMN IT!

They crossed into Lima in record time, taking corners too sharply and not fully stopping at stop signs. When Wes was about to ask where he should go, Blaine simply said, "McKinley" which immediately made Wes and David tenser. They didn't know the full story but they were aware of what public high schools in Ohio did to flamboyantly gay teens.

Only when they were a block away did they notice something that made Blaine's heart stop. Right there, in the McKinley parking lot, was an ambulance and two police cars. There were teachers and students milling around, and they couldn't really see what was going on.

Blaine hopped out of the car before it was fully stopped and ran over to the scene. He couldn't see much since he was towards the back, but the sight of a thin person with a bright red scarf, unconscious, strapped to a stretcher, was enough. As Kurt was loaded into the ambulance, a tall, gangly boy climbing in with him, Blaine turned on his tail and went back to his car. Wes and David kept silent as Wes, without being asked, followed the ambulance as best as he could and eventually made it to the Lima Memorial Hospital.

Again, Blaine didn't wait for the car to fully stop before he was bounding towards the door, crashing through the entrance. The air was crisp and tasted sterile and Wes and David weren't far behind him but he didn't have time to think anything else. He needed to find Kurt.

Wes held Blaine back as David went up to the reception desk and asked where they could find Kurt Hummel. She quickly gave them a room and they were off, Blaine in the lead. They turned down a few hallways, and that's when Blaine saw them.

It was the same boy that he'd seen climbing into the ambulance after Kurt. He recognized him from the pictures Kurt had shown him of his dad's wedding; Finn, his new stepbrother. Then there was Mercedes and Rachel whom Kurt had told him all about and whom he'd seen in practically all of Kurt's pictures in his room. There were a bunch of other kids who seemed like Kurt's friends, but no one else that Blaine could remember. He'd never actually met any of Kurt's family or friends. He understood of course. Kurt was used to getting bullied and being misunderstood, just because they love you and they're your family doesn't mean they're not uncomfortable. Kurt hadn't been sure how anyone would react to the knowledge of him having a boyfriend, so they'd kept it quiet. They had planned to tell Kurt's father right after their one-year anniversary; Burt's approval meant a lot to Kurt.

They were all crowded by the door in Kurt's room and Blaine could see a few nurses hustling around inside; he was thankful when Wes and David stayed back as he walked closer to see what was going on.

As he neared and stepped through the doorway, the first one to notice him was a very pretty Hispanic girl. "Who the hell are you?" she asked rudely, grabbing everyone's attention.

Blaine only spared her a quick glance, eyes still locked on his unconscious boyfriend. "I'm here to see Kurt."

The group exchanged wary and angry looks before a boy with a Mohawk spoke up. "Look, dude, I don't know who you think you are but Kurt's hurt pretty bad and he doesn't need any little prep boys from that gay school he used to go to sticking their noses around here. He needs his friends and this room's crowded enough. Beat it."

Blaine didn't even have a chance to respond before everyone's attention snapped back to the bed. A couple of nurses were fiddling with some machine but they immediately focused on the bed as Kurt emitted a low groan.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called, jumping to Kurt's side and grabbing his hand.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, Blaine almost crying from relief at seeing his love awake. His relief was short lived though as Kurt's eyes darted around and his breathing became shallow, his heart monitor picking up speed.

"Kurt, baby, you gotta calm down. Everything's alright." Mercedes told him, squeezing his hand. But Kurt couldn't or wouldn't hear her. His heart just beat faster as he went into full panic mode, eyes darting around, not sure where he was or what was going on.

One of the nurses pressed a button, calling for back up while the others worked on pushing Kurt back down. The room was in chaos as doctors pushed in.

"You kids have to leave!" a nurse called to them, but the group was still, unable to move. As the nurse came to push them out the door, Blaine fought back.

"Kurt!"

Puck wheeled around. "I thought I told you to –"

But he never finished his thought because Kurt had stopped fighting, his eyes zeroing in on Blaine, and his heart beat slowing down.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, eyes sparkling with tears.

Blaine immediately ducked under Puck's arm that had been holding him back and flew to Kurt's side. Everyone, including the doctors, stared in shock as this boy wrapped Kurt up in a hug and Kurt's heart beat went completely back to normal.

Blaine finally pulled back and stared at Kurt. "You can't ever do that to me again, okay?" he choked out. "I was so scared." He buried his head back into Kurt's neck and let out a few shuddering breaths. He could feel Kurt's tears soaking into his shoulder but he really didn't mind. He'd never mind if it was Kurt.

The moment was broken only a few seconds later by Santana. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Everyone glanced at each other until they heard a voice at the door.

"I was just gonna ask the same thing." And there was Burt, standing in the doorway to the room. The doctors and nurses gently excused themselves, not wanting to get into the drama that was undoubtedly about to unfold.

Blaine pulled back, moving to stand next to the bed, and seemed to finally notice his audience. He glanced back at Kurt who was currently in the midst of a staring contest with his father.

"Dad," Kurt began, grabbing Blaine's hand, "this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

Everyone's gazes grew harder as they turned to stare at Blaine who kept his eyes on Kurt's father.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Finn started, glaring at Blaine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell _me_? I thought you were my best friend," Mercedes stated, hurt.

"I just… I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable because it's different to know I'm gay and to actually see it…" Kurt kept his eyes firmly planted on the bed in front of him; he didn't need to look up to know that the boys were all looking uncomfortable.

"Kurt," Rachel cut in, "you know we love you. We wouldn't have cared."

"That's not true. Finn already has issues being in the same room as me at home. I don't want to see how he'd act around my boyfriend."

"Kurt?" Now it was Quinn, and wow, Kurt had almost forgotten she was there. "How long have you guys been together?"

Kurt hesitated for a few moments and Blaine gently squeezed his hand. The injured teen looked up at his boyfriend and held his gaze; drawing the strength he needed to continue.

With a sigh, he said, "It'll be nine months next Thursday."

There was a collective gasp.

"And why," Burst asked gruffly, "am I only hearing about this now?"

Kurt glanced back down at the bed. "Like I said, I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. I know you say you're okay with me being gay but I know you wish I wasn't. I didn't want to disappoint you anymore."

Burt looked heartbroken. "Kurt –" But he stopped himself. He cleared his throat and looked back at the forgotten teens in the corner before looking back at his son & his boyfriend. "Don't think we're done discussing this."

Kurt only nodded and the room was silent. Blaine could feel the weight of their stares on him as he and Kurt exchanged uncomfortable glances. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and everyone spun on their heel, thankful for the moment's reprieve of awkwardness.

"Um," David started, glancing at Wes, "we just needed to talk to Blaine…"

All eyes immediately went back to Blaine as Blaine's locked with Kurt, asking silent permission if he could go. Kurt smiled. "Go, I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine hesitantly left Kurt's side and the New Directions parted like the Red Sea. Right before the door closed, David poked his head in next to Wes and said, "We're glad you're okay, Kurt."

Kurt smiled in response and then the door closed.

"Kurt…" Finn was looking at him with these huge eyes and Kurt couldn't do anything but drop his gaze down to his sheets.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I was just scared…"

Puck made a sound in the back of his throat. "_You_ were scared or your little hobbit boy-toy was scared? I have half a mind to take him outside and teach him a little lesson about trying to get into your pants."

Burt made a choking sound but was ignored as Kurt looked up wildly at Puck. "No! Blaine wanted to tell people but he understood why I didn't want to. He was so understanding and we had planned on telling everyone after we'd been together a year." Pause. "And who said _he_ was the one trying to get into _my_ pants?"

The room fell silent once again as everyone stared at Kurt in shock.

Burt finally cut in, "Finn, why don't you take your friends down to the cafeteria while I have a word with Kurt."

A few of the teenagers were about to protest but with a warning glance from Finn, they all left without complaint.

As the door shut behind them, they could see Blaine speaking with Wes and David down the hallway, and just as they started to draw nearer, David and Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder and left to wait in the car. Blaine watched them go but then slowly turned back around to make his way back to Kurt's room, only to be blocked by a wall of teenagers, all looking at him with extreme measures of distrust.

"Um, hi," Blaine stammered.

He was met by silence as Puck stepped out of formation. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Blaine looked back at him, confused. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend, nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand for Puck to shake, but, after a moment or everyone staring at him, let it fall limply down to his side.

Sam walked up next to Puck and glared at him. "Who do you think you are to think that you can be with Kurt without being approved by us?"

"Well, Kurt loves me and I love Kurt so I figured that that was all that mattered."

Rachel stormed up to him, pushing aside the two other boys with dramatic flair and poking Blaine squarely in the chest. "The others may not recognize you, but I do. And if you think you little Warblers can infiltrate us like that, then you have another thing coming. We are better and far more talented than you and we will all be having a talk with Kurt about loyalties, and be rest assured that he will be breaking up with you before the week is out."

Blaine stared at her in awe. Was she for real?

Santana crossed her arms and, as much as it looked like it pained her to do so, asked Rachel, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rachel turned back to look at her fellow Glee members as if she was about to bestow upon them the Holy Grail. "This here Blaine, who claims to be oh so in love with our lovely Kurt, is, in fact, the lead soloist of our competition, The Warblers, from the all-boys boarding school, Dalton Academy."

And then everyone's eyes were back on Blaine and he could feel a flush creeping up his cheeks and he didn't know why. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

"That true, Hobbit?" Santana asked.

Blaine's flush became more pronounced, but this time, because of anger. "That's not appreciated, thank you very much. I'm not that short and, even if I was, that's rude. You should watch what you say so that you don't come off as an obnoxious, judgmental human being like you are right now."

The groups' eyes went wide as someone actually called Santana out. It was her turn to blush as eyes were on her but she didn't have time to think of a witty comeback as Brittany stepped closer to Blaine.

"So you're Kurt's boyfriend?"

Blaine slowly unfurled his fists at his sides and relaxed his shoulders, turning to face Brittany more head-on. "Yes." And he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at hearing those words. He'd never get used to it.

"So does that mean you're the one that keeps texting Kurt in class and makes him smile; because Kurt never used to smile, but now he does…a lot."

Blaine's answering smile was beatific. "I guess so."

And now no one had anything to say because Brittany had just reminded them of how sad Kurt used to be, and how happy Blaine was apparently making him. And even though they had all been kept in the dark until now, they couldn't begrudge Blaine that.

"Alright," Mercedes cut in, obviously still not entirely pleased about the situation. "Let's get back in there before Kurt worries that we've killed his beloved boyfriend." And if her voice was a little bitter towards the end, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was pissed that she had just learned that her _best friend_ had had a boyfriend for nine months without telling her. No, nothing at all.

They all made their way back to the room and Mike knocked and waiting a moment before they entered so they didn't have to see any intense father-son moment. They were clear as Burt was standing in the corner away from his son, looking away from the group entering the room as he hastily turned away, wiping a hand over his face. Kurt had obviously been crying but was smiling so everyone took that as a good sign.

Blaine immediately made his way over to Kurt and sat down on the bed next to him, taking his time fluffing up the pillows and fixing the sheets. Kurt pushed him off with a playful roll of his eyes and all Blaine could do was smile. And as Kurt looked at his friends and dad and they all smiled at him hesitantly, showing him they were okay with all of this, Blaine's hand found his. Looking up at his boyfriend, he was met with a smile and a hand squeeze, and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

***G*****L*E*E***

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's just a smiley face to let me know you liked it. :)**


End file.
